Backwards
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: This is a new twist on the book Twilight, Edward is now the normal, good looking new kid in Forks and Bella is the tempermental vampire! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Backwards**

**Chapter 1**- The Beginning

Edward Cullen lugged the last of his bags into his families shiney, silver Volvo and reluctantly sat down in the car.

"Mom, tell me why again we have to move to stupid Forks?"

Edward and his family were moving from the busy, fun city of New York, New York to a completely normal and boring town stuck in the countryside, Forks, Washington.

"Your father was promoted—," his mother, Renee, attempted to explain as well as convince Edward that moving to Forks was a good thing.

Mostly Edward just tuned out his mother's explanation about moving.

This time though, he listened. Maybe there was some hidden piece of information about the reason for moving, like a murder in New York, making his parents afraid to live there.

Nothing in the explanation changed, though.

As soon as Edward's father Charlie got into the car they drove off on the countless miles to Forks.

_The only good thing about this whole thing is the chance to possibly meet some new friends, or some really cute girl,_ thought Edward.

He chuckled to himself at the thought.

A hot girl in Forks?

Not a chance.

Edward's previous girlfriend was furious Edward had to leave; so furious in fact, she broke up with him.

Edward hardly cared; he has never been able to stay with a girl.

Edward is very social though; he liked meeting new people as long as they can be completely honest with him, including his girlfriends.

_It could happen, _he thought. _Sure, whatever. _

"For the last time, Edward, do you want peanut butter or tuna fish sandwiches?" Renee yelled.

The question caught Edward off guard.

"Oh… er… um. Tuna, I guess."

After his short lunch Edward drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Thank you soooo much Alexa Daley for unconfusing me. I was completely befuddled with the whole submitting chapter thing and Alexa pretty much saved my life. I love you! As a friend you know! Love, Naomii, or Sniffles._**

**Chapter 2**_**-**_ New Guy

"There was footsteps, I swear I heard them!" screamed Isabella Swan, mostly known as Bella. "Someone was in the house, I _felt_ it!"

"Okay honey, calm down please and we'll work this out," says Bella's foster mom Esme. "Calm down? Calm down?! I hate it when people tell me to calm down!"

Esme sighed. She is so used to Bella's outbursts it was almost a routine. Wake up, Bella screams; eat breakfast and pretty much force Bella to school. The only friend Bella ever made was Alice; they seemed to click from the beginning. Alice really understood, and she was the only one who could calm Bella down, for that reason, Alice was an angel in Esme's eyes.

All in all, Esme loves Bella and Bella, deep down, loves Esme. Now, Bella was breathing so hard it shook her body. Esme went over and put her arms around Bella. But Bella shrugged her off and stormed out of the house, slamming the door and went to school.

"Really, Bella, I highly doubt anyone was in your house. And even if there was, do you honestly think that Esme wouldn't care?" asked Alice once Bella explained her side of the story.

"I don't know! But it was so weird, I really could have sworn I heard someone walking around it's like they were in my head or something!"

"In your head, hmm, well that's a tad odd, isn't that one of your talents?" Bella nodded.

"Maybe you're right, though maybe it was only my imagnation," said Bella, even though she didn't believe it.

"So what are you plans this weekend Bells?" "I don't know, Esme what me to do more than 'sit around the house all day'." Alice laughed at Bella's impersonation of Esme, but then her eyes got wide.

"What, what's happening, what did you see?" asked Bella anxiously.

"No it wasn't a vision, I know exactly what we should do this weekend! First we can go shopping in Forks, you need a wardrobe update, no offense. Then we can go to that amazing new hiking trail in Phenoix I'm pretty sure Esme and my parents would let us go plus it doesn't take us that long to-"

It all sounded great, until she said "Phenoix."

"Phenoix? No, no, no. Too sunny. You know what happend last time Alice, we almost were discovered, we really need to be more careful!"

"Oh fine," snapped Alice. _Bella can take the fun out of everything. It's not like I'm trying to let the world know. But honestly, can't she relax for once in her life?_

"Who is that?" Bella's question interruped Alice's thoughts. "I don't know. He looks new, let's go talk to him."

Normally Bella would disagree with Alice's friendliness, but this guy was cute! They walked over and Alice instantly started talking. "Hello, I'm Alice and this is Bella, I haven't seen you around her before. Are you new? What's your name? Where did you move from?"

Bella nudged Alice a little harder than nessary, but she was getting carried away with all of her questions. "Ouch!" complained Alice.

The new guy laughed. "My name is Edward, I moved from New York and obviously, I'm new here. Even though Edward was answering Alice's question, he didn't look away from Bella, and Bella couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-** Shopping Trip 

"Oh shut up Alice!" Bella had about had enough. Ever since yesterday when Bella was starring at Edward, and he was starring back, Alice had been teasing her non-stop.

"So we were looking at each other, it doesn't mean anything." "Or does it?" questioned Alice sarcastically.

Bella groaned. The two girls were on the stopping trip Alice had planned on Friday. Surprisingly, she didn't have to make Bella come, but Alice assumed she only wanted to come because Edward might be there.

That's how the teasing started again. "Okay, I'll stop now, well at least for a little. Come on let's go in here."

Alice was heading into a sportsmanship store. They both wanted new sweats with their names printed on them. As they turned the corner to go into the store, Bella stopped short.

"What, what is-," Alice didn't need to finish her sentence, but what she did do was start laughing. "Come on, your not afraid of him now are you? Or maybe you really do like him!"

"I do not, let's go."

And with that, they walked into the store.

Edward was looking at some soccer cleats, when he heard a girl laughing. He turned around to see the two girls who came to talk to him at school. One of them included the cute, brown haired one.

_Oh no! What was her name again? Bella? _Edward turned right back around when the girls started walking towards the store. _I hope they didn't see me. What are they going to think, that I'm a stalking, girl-obsessed freak? Perfect, now I'm getting nervous, what if they com over here? No, I bet they didn't even see me._

"Hey Edward!"

"Alice, what are you doing?!" hissed Bella.

"Honestly, let's just go talk to him, plus you two would make a great couple."

Giving Bella no time to argue, she pulled her into the store.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, I will start writing chapter four, if you guys will review and tell me I should! Honestly, should I keep going? Be truthful. If it's terrible, tell me to stop, if it's going ok, tell me! Should I add some more of the Twilight characters, like Emmet or Jacob PLEASE TELL!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Uh, hey guys, I mean girls," said Edward warily. The girls laughed.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"Um, not much, just, you know, hanging out." "It doesn't look like you're here with anyone. How can you consider that hanging out?" asked Alice.

"Um, I'm not sure." Edward started looking like he was really confused.

"Don't scare him Alice, so, uh, Edward, do you want to do some real hanging out? Like, with us?" Alice and Edward looked at her with surprise. Normally Bella wouldn't say anything when Edward was around; she would just freeze up and wouldn't speak. This was a good sign, talking.

"Yeah, that would be great!" said Edward with a little too much enthusiasm. They all laughed again.

The group of three went pretty much everywhere in the store. It was so obvious that Bella was feeling more comfortable around Edward. That made it so easier to talk and laugh together. They were becoming friends, in just a few short hours, proving how Edward liked, and was good at, making friends.

Alice and Bella wanted to go check out a cosmetic store and Edward wouldn't get caught dead in there so they split up for a while.

"I can't believe how great he is!" exclaimed Bella.

"Are you feeling okay? Only four hours ago you hated the man and now, this."

"Come on, it was you would said we would make a great couple and that I shouldn't be afraid of him, not like I ever was, and you were right. Plus, he is really cute isn't he?"

Alice agreed silently.

"Wait you don't like him, do you? Because if you do, I don't care you could have him, there are other guys and-."

"Slow your role, Bells; I don't like him like that. As a friend yes, but probably no more."

Bella sighed with relief. Maybe this is exactly what she needed, a great guy to talk too, to confide in and even to love. After looking around at the different make up choices the girls went out of the store to go find Edward.

Alice was unusually quiet. Especially after Bella just told her she liked Edward, Alice would either start teasing Bella or start playing matchmaker.

"Are you okay Alice?"

"I'm perfect, but Bella, do you think, after you guys get close and everything, you would tell him the secret?"

Bella didn't say anything. That was such a good question. Would she ever feel that close to someone to tell him or her a well-kept secret, endangering it to become known to the whole world?

"I don't know Alice, maybe if I really, really, got close to him and was positive I loved him, maybe. I don't even know if he likes me the same way! I'm not even sure if I even like him for real! This is all new to me, but if I did tell him, I'd make sure it was okay with you first."

"Okay, but promise me three things. You will tell me before you tell him, you don't push him away if things don't work out the way you want right away, and that you believe he really does like you because, really you saw him looking at you and how he would stand closer to you than to me."

Bella laughed. "Okay, I promise."

Since the girls decided to go look at make up, Edward went to get something to eat. He had skipped breakfast this morning so at this point he was famished.

While he was eating his burger, he kept thinking of Bella. _I wonder if she really likes me? As I do her. I wonder if she even knows I like her at all? She probably does because I would be a million bucks, she saw me starring at her. She seems really nice, after she started talking to me finally. I wonder what would happen if I told her I liked her?_

Before Edward could think too longer on the subject Bella and Alice appeared around the corner.

They smiled and beckoned Edward to come over with them, so he did.

The rest of the shopping trip was more talking and laughing. Not too much difference. Before the three of them knew it, it was almost seven thirty.

"Wow, I better be getting home, I told my mom I'd only be there for a couple hours and here we are, six and a half hours later," said Edward. More laughing followed that comment.

They all walked out to their cars that were, coincidently, parked right next to each other.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you Monday," said Bella. "Yeah," agreed Alice. They got into their separate cars, Edward in a Volvo and Bella and Alice in a bright red Mustang.

Sighing contently, Bella put her head back on the leather seat.

It had been a fantastic day.

**A/N: More?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-** The Dance

Monday came too quickly. After Bella and Alice got home from the shopping trip, they went into full study mode. They both had totally forgotten they had a huge test on cell division in Biology, which they both knew nothing about. The studying took up the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday. It was almost a relief to go to school on Monday, so they didn't have to study anymore. Almost. When Bella and Alice walked into the building, the first thing they saw made Bella groan instantly. There was a bright neon orange sign saying:

_**Are you ready for this?!?**_

**What-**** A DANCE!!!!!!!!**

**When-**** this Friday**

**Time-**** After school until six**

**The dance is semi-formal so try to dress up a little!!!**

**We'll see you there!**

"Oh my gosh! They couldn't of done this at a more perfect time, could they?" said Alice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bella answered.

"Um hmm sure. You know what I'm talking about Bella and you are going to this dance with Edward. You totally like him, and he totally likes you! Stop denying it!" Alice was right.

She really should go to the dance with Edward. The only thing she was missing was the courage to ask him, and some dance skills.

"But, Alice, you know I can't dance! I would make a complete fool of myself."

"No you won't. Plus you probably won't do much dancing; the talking is the only thing I'm worried about. So, will you go with him?"

It took Bella a few minutes to answer. "Okay, I'll go with him, only if you ask him for me."

Alice didn't really like that condition, but oh well; she was going with him that's what matters. "Okay, I'll do it." The girls walked down the hall to go to their first class.

_Oh, boy, here's my chance. If I ask her the worst she could do is say no. Which I highly doubt she will. I think she likes me, I think. _Edward saw the same things that Bella and Alice first saw when they entered the building. The dance poster. He was arguing with himself. To go with Bella, and to not. The tardy bell interrupted his thoughts. _Oh man! Late again. _

"How do you think you did?" asked Bella warily.

It was last period. Biology period. Their teacher, Mr. Barnes, had previously announced that if anyone scored lower than a C+, they would not be able to go to the dance. This announcement got everyone worried. Doing well on this test was all they thought about for the next fifty-five minutes. That was probably Mr. Barnes idea, though. Fifty-five minutes later, with the tests handed back, no one looked at their tests yet. Walking out of the classroom, Alice still didn't answer.

"So, come on, what did you get?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I was waiting for you to look." "On the count of three then, one, two THREE!"

They flipped their papers over. Bella looked down slowly, only to be filled with relief.

"B+! Yes!" she screamed.

"Alice come on, tell me!"

"I got a 'come see me'."

"Oh no! Alice, I'm so sorry!" Alice sighed,

"Well I better go now, maybe it's a good thing!" Alice said. She is such an optimist.

"Okay tell me how it goes," said Bella. Alice nodded, and walked slowly down the hall, not even in her dancing-like way.

Back at her house, Bella waited anxiously for Alice to call her. _I'm not going to that dance without her, no matter what she says. It'd be too scary. Plus, she has to ask him for me! I do not have the gut she has. Oh man, this is agony! Why isn't she calling me? Alice is so smart. There's no way she could get a terrible grade, is there?_ The ringing phone made Bella jump at least two feet in the air.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I'm so glad your home! Okay, I was right! It wasn't bad news! Mr. Barnes asked me to be in an advanced science class! He said since I understand everything so well, there's nothing me for him to teach me! Advanced science! Can you believe that?" said Alice.

"That's great! So you must have done well on your test right?" asked Bella.

"Of course I did! I got an A."

Bella didn't listen to the rest of Alice's story explaining how she had always secretly loved science and it amazed her and everything. She was just completely glad Alice could go to the dance.

The rest of the week went by quickly. A few homework assignments, here and there, and a few book reports, but no more threatening tests. Before Bella knew it, it was Friday, the day of the dance. Bella hoped the school day would go slowly, so the dance would come later_. Alice hadn't even asked Edward to go with me yet! What if it's too late, thought Bella? _After fourth period came lunch. The final time to ask Edward.

"Look, I'm really sorry I hadn't asked him yet, I've been busy but I promise I'll ask him now," said Alice. The walked over to their table, sat down and waited for Edward. Once he showed up, it was silent, until Alice blurted out,

"Hey, will you go to the dance with Bella?"

Bella froze.

_Not with me here! How could she! Ugh, I should smack her. Does she even think about how embarrassing- _

"Sure I wanted to ask the same thing actually." Said Edward causally. Inside, though, he was giddy with fear and job. Bella instantly relaxed after he said yes. She could almost year the angels sing. Or maybe it was just Edward talking to Alice.

The rest of the day zoomed by, so fast Edward couldn't remember any of the assignments he had previously gotten. _So what? I'm going to the dance with Bella!_

While they were walking into the gym for the dance, Bella got a case of the nerves.

"What if he ditches me? Do I look okay? How's my hair?"

"He's not going to ditch you, you look amazing and your hair is fantastic," answered Alice. The both spotted Edward a few minutes later, and Alice had to drag Bella over to him.

"Hey," said Edward.

"Hey" answer Bella.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to leave you guys alone for a bit, have fun!" Bella tried to grab Alice's arm, so she couldn't leave, but Alice was too fast. The couple stood there for what felt like hours in silence, until a slow song played.

"Um… er… do you want to um… dance?" stammered Edward.

"I'd love too." Edward put his hands on Bella's hips, and Bella put her arms around his neck and they danced. It was all so perfect. Edward pulled Bella closer to him and Bella didn't object, or push away. Bella looked up to see Edward smiling at her.

Some-how, Bella was already smiling back, but as Bella looked around she saw Alice dancing with Jasper Hale. _Go Alice, _thought Bella. _Now _I _get to tease _her. Then she realized that she was still dancing with Edward so Bella pulled herself back up against his chest.

Feeling her breath against his chest, Edward looked down at Bella, at the same time she looked up at him. Their eyes locked. They both knew what happened next. Bella closed her eyes and met Edward's lips. The kiss lasted forever, but Bella didn't care. She never wanted to let go. Being there, with Edward, was all that mattered. Edward's hands worked their way up Bella's back to her neck and then they swam through her hair.

Bella shivered, something she never had done before. The feeling was impossible, like it was a dream. The smell coming off of Edward was almost too much for Bella to bear. It smelled _wonderful. _She thought she would faint. Something, she was sure, she couldn't do. Edward let go he needed to breathe sometime! The night was too good to be true. Positively sure it couldn't go bad; Edward wrapped his arms around Bella again. All of a sudden, Alice showed up behind Bella. Her face was whiter than usual and her eyes blank. "Bella we need to go."

"Why?"

"I _saw_ something, something _bad_."

**A/N- Is it too corny and romantic? Even though this story is suppossed to be romantic, is it? And sorry for the cliffhanger, should I write more? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-** The dance 

"Come one Alice, it couldn't of been that bad!" pleaded Bella. She wanted no more than to stay there, with Edward.

"It was! Please, just come with me, it was," she shot a glance at Edward, "really bad," said Alice.

"Why did you, wait, NO!" yelled Bella. All Edward could really do is stand there look dumbfounded, he had no idea whatsoever what was going on!

"Excuse us for a minute, Edward, I have to talk to Bella."

"About what? Can't you tell me too?" asked Edward innocently.

"No." And with that, Alice pulled Bella away to the girl's bathroom.

"So now tell me, what was so bad about this vision?" asked Bella

"Okay… I saw you with Edward, tonight, and you lost control. You couldn't control yourself over the smell of his blood. You.. You… killed him Bella," said Alice.

"That can't be! I like him so much, how could I do that?"

"I guess he went to kiss you again, good job by the way, and you couldn't handle it."

Bella couldn't speak. Edward was all that mattered to her. If she killed him, she could never live with herself.

"Well, what about you and Jasper? Aren't you going to loose control with him?" asked Bella.

"Do you hear yourself? Jasper, Bella, Jasper!"

Then she remembered. Jasper Hale was the other one in the school. The other one like Bella and Alice. He just recently moved here.

"Maybe I should tell Edward that we," Bella couldn't say the word, "are abnormal." Alice didn't reply for a few minutes, the both stood there in silence. Pondering on what should be done.

"If you think you really love him and trust him, though you hardly know him you have my permission to tell him." Alice's words came out stiff. Like she didn't really mean them, and Alice wasn't one to tell a lie.

"Just do it Bella."

But Bella couldn't reply. She was so confused. If she told Edward, she would hurt her best friend, but if she didn't tell Edward, she would put him in danger.

"No here though," Bella answered. "What do you have against Edward anyways?"

"I have nothing against him at all." Alice almost growled her sentence.

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to you. I can tell you love him; it's just, what if he turns out hating you because of what you are. That would crush you!"

Bella gulped. She hadn't though of that. It would crush her!

"I guess that's a chance I'll have to take," said Bella confidently. "I'm not telling him tonight, though. Let me give him a few more some-what normal days."

"Okay," said Alice.

Smiling, Alice linked arms with Bella and they strolled out of the bathroom.

"Hey Edward! Sorry for the wait, Alice needed to tell me something," said Bella happily.

"Okay," said Edward warily. "What did you mean when you said, you saw something bad?"

"Oh, I just saw someone get hurt brake-dancing, it looked like a really bad injury." Alice replied. Edward looked relieved.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jasp- go find my friend." Alice said. She almost told Edward she was going to go find Jasper and tell him her vision! That would have been bad.

"Okay," replied Edward and Bella in unison. Bella giggled sheepishly. After Alice left, Edward stepped toward Bella and said, "So where were we?"

"I think I remember."

"Me too."

Once again, Bella closed her eyes and Edward's hands found their way to Bella's hair. Edward leaned forward, took a long breath, and kissed her. Once again, his scent was almost unbearable, but luckily, Bella kept herself under control. She never wanted to let go of him. Also she didn't want the kiss to end. But once it did, Edward took another deep breath and smiled. He leaned forward, for the last time that night, and pressed his lips against hers, more viciously this time but just as sweet.

Pure bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

The weeks came and went in kind of a blur. Nothing was strange exactly, between Bella and Edward. They were now considered "a couple" to everyone at school. Whenever it was mentioned, Edward would almost blush, and Bella would giggle. Two weeks after the dance and Bella was still in a daze. Alice would laugh every time she would see her, Bella looked like she was on a different planet. She had a far-away look in her eyes and was always out of focus. Which, in some cases, was a bad thing.

In English one day, the teacher was talking to Bella for at least fifteen minutes and Bella didn't respond. She couldn't hear her teacher, too caught up in thinking about Edward. This fact always worried Alice a little.

If Bella couldn't keep up with her schoolwork, Esme might get pretty angry, and then Bella would go into one of her outbursts. She thought, maybe with Edward, things would be different; maybe she wouldn't have them anymore.

Bella's outbursts are a part of being… abnormal. Some people have a talent and a drawback, like Bella, and others just have one, like Alice. After Bella's third F on a paper Alice decided to go talk to her.

"Bella! Could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Alice.

"Umm," Bella looked up at Edward. She didn't want to go talk to Alice but she was afraid to hurt her feelings.

"Sure," she replied.

Alice pulled Bella away to a table with no one sitting at it.

"Look, I don't want you to get mad, if you do… never mind. But I've been noticing your grades have been slipping lately. Ever since you started going out with Edward." Bella giggled. "I'm not saying he's the problem, but I am saying you need to concentrate on your homework. You know Esme would get really mad if you failed a class, and if she got mad at you, you would go into one of your outbursts, and if you went into one of your outbursts, you might take it out on Edward and… my vision could come true!"

Bella thought about this for a minute. Could that really happen? Are her grades really slipping that much, causing Esme to _possibly _get mad at her?

"Whatever Alice! My grades are not slipping and I know that I won't have an outburst around Edward, no matter what you stupid vision said. You are just jealous of how much he cares about me and how much I like him! What is your problem?" Bella retorted.

Alice just stood there dumbfounded, and Bella took that chance to escape back to her table with Edward.

_What is my problem? What is her problem? And she thinks I'm jealous? I just don't want her to get hurt. And she will have an_ _outburst if Esme gets mad at her. It's happened before! Goodness gracious, I can't believe her! thought Alice._

The days went by and Alice and Bella refused to speak to each other, or even look at each other. Edward tried to understand what was going on but whenever he brought up the subject, Bella would quickly change it. Weeks turned into months, and the girls still hadn't spoken. Finally, Edward decided to step into the problem

"Um, Bella? What happened between you and Alice?" Edward decided to ask again. "I would like to know, maybe I could help or something. You guys are such good friends and I wouldn't want you to lose her if it was because of me."

"Okay, you know what? Alice was just being stupid, she said my grades were slipping and that would cause my mom to get mad at me, causing me to get mad at you and causing you to break up with me and apparently crushing me. She's just being an idiot." Bella poured out the truth so quickly; Edward hardly understood any of it.

"Oh," was all he said. "Maybe you really should try to work things out with her, and by the way, your grades haven't been their best lately." Edward said.

"Give it a rest Edward. I'll see you later."

**A/N: So this chapter probably wasn't the best... but oh well. The next chapter's going to be shorter just to let you know. I'm not going to ask if I should write more this time because some of the people reading this story told me not to cough, Alexa Daley and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, cough So ya! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-** The Good, and then the Bad

The days just kept getting worse and worse. Bella still hadn't spoken to Alice about their squabble before, and now, she hadn't spoken to Edward yet either! Living was not easy anymore. At night, Bella would yell at Esme for no apparent reason. Esme would become so afraid, and severely shaken, that sometimes she would yell back. Then go and get a hotel room for that certain night.

Bella tantrums caused Esme so much pain, Bella hated seeing her like that, but she couldn't control herself. After seeing Esme go, or looked terrified with fear, Bella would go even deeper in her tantrums because she hurt Esme. Life is too complicated. The Wednesday before Thanksgiving Break, things started to get a smidge better.

At school Alice kept glancing at Bella. She looked horrible, for being fantastically beautiful. Her hair was messy and knotted and her clothes were ripped and dirty. Curiosity got the best of Alice; she decided to go talk to Bella.

"Bella, what happened to you? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I… I…I…I" Then Bella burst out crying.

"I h-h-had a f-f-fight with E-E-Edward right after y-y-you stopped talking to m-m-me and n-n-now he w-w-w-won't talk to m-me!" sobbed Bella.

Alice was shocked, Bella never had cried in her life before, and Alice wasn't even sure if she could! All she could do was stand by Bella and pat her back and keep say "everything's okay, it's alright." After Bella regained her posture, she started talking again.

"Life's not worth living anymore."

"Don't say that! Bella, don't even think that! Stop it! I'm your friend again Bella, I was even when we were fighting. And Edward will love you again, if you apologize to him. Just don't think that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, more positive than I've ever been in my life."

Bella giggled. "Thanks Alice." They hugged and went to scout out Edward.

"Bella what happened to you?" asked Edward.

"That's a really long story, look I just wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry how I've been acting these past few weeks and I miss you so much and I really hope you'll, ummm… love me again." Bella's voice broke on the last words.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and by doing that, Edward had forgiven her, and Bella knew it.

"Thank you," whispered Bella. Edward smiled, "You welcome."

"Is there anything special going on at school today you absolutely have to do or something?" asked Edward.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking we could ditch the rest of the day, if that's okay with you guys."

"Great, let's go!" exclaimed Alice.

They all smiled and walked quietly out of the school, ready for some sort of an adventure.

"So where off to now?" asked Bella.

"Where ever. Where do you guys suggest? I'm new here remember."

"Umm, let's go walk around downtown, no one will be there since school is still in so it'll be quieter than normal." Alice suggested.

"Sounds great!" said Bella.

The ride downtown is about twenty minutes from the school. No one said much during the ride. It's not like they were afraid to say something, it's just they didn't have anything to say, but it's nice sometimes to not have to babble all the time.

When they got there, they all decided to go get a cup of coffee first, since it was kind of a chilly day.

"How 'bout here?" asked Alice.

She was pointing to a little coffee shake called "The Cottage." It sounded cozy, so the three friends walked in.

"We'll have three lattes please," asked Bella.

"Okay, we'll get those started for ya'll," said the waiter.

"I'll be right back guys." Alice said. She got up and walked towards the restroom.

"Okay," Bella said to Alice. Turing to Edward she said, "It's nice and cozy in here isn't it?"

"It sure is." Edward replied, sliding closer to Bella and putting his arm around her.

"It seems like the perfect place too…"

"To what?"

"To tell you something," said Bella.

_I really should. It's the perfect place and the perfect time. I know I love him and I know he loves me. We've had our normal days, more like weeks so shouldn't I tell him now?_

"Tell me!" demanded Edward.

"Edward if I told you something really strange you would have to promise you would never tell anyone, not even your parents."

"I promise, what are you married or something? You're not married are you?"

Bella laughed, "No, but I am a… I am a… I am a vampire."

**A/N: So was it okay to end the chapter like that? I'm not done with the story, probably two to three more chapters. Then I have a new story I'm working on so, keep looking for my stories please? Also, back to this story, I NEED REVIEWS! Grammar, spelling, changes, anything! Just please review! Thank you to those that have!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**The Truth

"A what?" Edward asked.

"A… a.. vampire."

"Yeah, sure of course you are, nice one. I almost believed you!"

"This isn't a joke! Why don't you believe me!" asked Bella.

"Because, Bella. Vampires aren't real! They're fake, fantasy creatures! They can't be real!"

"But they are Edward!" screamed Bella.

People started turning around to stare at them. It was probably a strange sight to see, two teenagers, one looking completely confused and the other looking extremely frazzled, and they both were yelling at each other.

"Edward please, I'll… I'll prove it to you!"

"How?" Edward replied disbelievingly.

At that moment Alice walked back in with an unfathomable expression. She knew Bella had told him.

"Has Bella ever told you this story Alice? That she's a vampire! You can't believe it, do you?" asked Edward.

"Edward, I'm a," Alice choked on the word, "vampire too, and so is Jasper Hale from school. There are a few of us out there. Jasper, Bella and myself are one of the rare bands that can live without, um, killing people. This isn't some joke, or a myth. Do you honestly think we'd lie to you about this? I for one know Bella wouldn't lie to you. Why can't you believe us?"

Edward was silent for a few minutes, "So how can you prove it to me?"

"Thank you Edward, thank you so much!" Bella said Since Edward asked, it meant he was considering the fact.

Bella walked next to Alice and Edward trailed closely behind. How could they prove this to Edward? This tiny detail, Bella had not thought about. For a few minutes Alice and Bella silently argued about how to tell Edward. Without even knowing they were leading them straight for Jasper's house.

"Uh, guys? Where are we?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"Remember Jasper Hale? The guy I danced with at the dance? Were going to his house, he is a... vampire too. Maybe he can help us," replied Alice stiffly.

"Alice, what if he disagrees with us about telling him?" Bella hissed. "He could get really mad couldn't he? And couldn't he decide to... um... attack us?" Bella whispered the last part so Edward couldn't hear and get worried.

"That's a chance we'll have to be willing to take," said Alice.

**A/N: I need at least eight more reviews to right more. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I feel like I'm just going on and on, is that how you feel too? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note 

Okay I have a serious problem. I have no idea what to write for the next chapter, you know I ended it with something like, "That's a chance we'll have to take." Right before the girls and Edward go to talk to Jasper. I'm going to do a poll to see what you guys think I should do.

**Should I:**

**Have Jasper completely freak out and start attacking people?**

**Have Edward not being able to comprehend the whole vampire thing so he runs off and Bella has to go find him before something bad happens? (what should that something bad be?)**

**OR!!!!!**

**Do you guys have any suggestions? I need some ideas.**

**HELP!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter-11** **The Arrival**

Ding-dong, went Jasper's doorbell.

The doorknob turned, "Hello?" Jasper asked. His face turned into a smile when he saw Alice.

"Oh hey Alice! Yeah, I was wondering when I'd see you again!"

"Sadly, I'm not here on too good of terms"

"Oh, why?"

"Bella decided to tell Edward that we are… vampires."

Bella couldn't look at Jasper's face, at first, but when she did glance up she couldn't read his expression. His face was turning from happy to mad, to mortified and then back to happy.

"Please don't be mad," whispered Bella, "I really thought he needed to know, but whatever you do, don't take it out on Alice or Edward, this was my fault."

"I don't see the problem though," said Jasper edgily.

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you. Edward's having a tough time… believing us." Alice said.

"I see," said Jasper, "Why can't you believe us?" Jasper asked to Edward. "Gee I don't know, what would you think if your girlfriend just told you that she was a vampire?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Be nice!" Bella hissed.

"Just do something, some vampirey thing," said Edward.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jasper asked to Alice and Bella.

The three of them argued silently for what seemed like an eternity. All Edward could make out was some "No ways" and "Not that's." He wasn't bothered by all of this until Bella said something that sounded like "He couldn't handle it!"

"What couldn't I handle?"

They ignored Edward and kept quarrelling.

"What couldn't I handle?" Edward said a little louder.

Bella turned around to face him. Her face was white as a sheet.

"You couldn't handle it if we took you hunting."

"What does that mean?"

"Hunting. It's what us vampires do to get food. We go find animals and drink their blood. Don't worry, we don't drink human blood unless we are so thirsty we can't resist." Jasper relied.

"And why couldn't I handle that?" asked Edward impatiently.

"Because of all the blood… and… and seeing your girlfriend kill a poor innocent animal, revealing that she really is some kind of monster." Bella whispered the last word and broke into tears. Edward strolled over to where Bella stood and put his arms around her, letting her sob in his arms.

"I could never think you were a monster. You or anybody. Not Alice or Jasper or anyone else who could be a vampire. I'm not saying I believe you completely, but I'm considering that fact it would be true. Besides, you never get this worked up so something you're saying must be true," comforted Edward.

"Okay so hunting it is?" Alice asked.

"Hunting it is."

They walked in silence for a mile or two. If someone were to see them strolling aimlessly around the forest, they would think the trio was lost. Finally, Jasper stopped.

"This is were we'll start running," he said.

Once again, Edward looked confused.

"Just hold my hand and it'll be over in a minute. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and instantly was lifted of his feet. The colors of the forest blurred together and Edward felt as if his chest was collapsing. He couldn't breath and he couldn't feel. His fingers started to slip from Bella's hand. It felt as though all the force on the world was pushing his chest and trying to close his eyes. Edward wanted to give up and let his eyes shut but he knew then, he would loose Bella. The force was getting stronger until he could not longer breath, his eyes shut, his hand released and he fell into complete blackness.

As soon as Bella felt Edward let go she stopped short. Looking around she saw no sign of him. Alice and Jasper stopped too and started looking for Edward also. After about a half an hour of looking, there was still no sign of him. Bella had about opened her mouth to say something to Alice when, she heard Jasper yell.

"ARRRRRRRGHHH!!!!!"

"Jasper NO!" yelled Alice.

"What happened, what's going on?" Bella screamed.

"It's James, he found us, he knew we'd be hunting today!"

"How?"

But Alice didn't answer. She had started running after James and Jasper, completely forgetting Edward.

"Alice wait what about Edward?"

"We'll find him, I promise!" her yell was faint.

Bella started to run in the way of Alice's voice. Once again she stopped short and came face to face with the golden haired, red eyed James.

"Fancy, meeting you here Bella." James sneered. "Didn't think I'd see you again after what happened last time."

"Where's Edward," said Bella through gritted teeth.

"Oh Edward's fine, for now. He just lost it a bit on the running part. Didn't pick a particularly strong one, did you Bells?"

Bella tried to pull away from James's iron grip, but failed.

"Don't think you'll be going anywhere too soon. In face having you unconscious might help the situation."

"You can't knock out me." Bella retorted.

"No, your probably right but this could shut your eyes for me." James said whipping out a bottle of a water and honey mixture.

"NO!" Bella yelled. A water and honey mixture sprayed in the air was one of Bella's biggest threats. The smell was so good, it filled her senses and left her unconscious.

"James, please don't." Bella pleaded.

He laughed, and spray the mixture in Bella's face.

Her eyes rolled back, and she fell on the ground.

It was hours before Bella woke up and hours more before she could think straight. All she could remember was smelling the too sweet honey. She sat up and tried to remember where Edward was. EDWARD! Of course! He had fallen into unconsciousness after the running and then they met James and _he_sprayed the honey mixture. Bella stood up only to fall back down again. Obviously, she was too weak to stand yet. Thankfully, Alice showed up.

"Perfect, now you can help me run."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"James sprayed honey and water in my face and you know the rest," replied Bella. "How's Edward?"

Alice face whitened.

"Not well, oh Bella, James found him before we did and he.. well took him with him. We don't know if he bit him or not. But we don't know where either one of them is and we need to find him or James could…" Alice couldn't finish, she just grabbed Bella's arm and started running with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-12 

When Edward woke up, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. How long had he been unconscious? He sat up, only to lie back down again. Apparently, he still didn't have his strength yet. When he lay back down, he realized he didn't lie down on his bed. Where was he? This time when Edward tried to sit up, he succeeded. It was cold out so that must mean he was outside, but how? Then it all came back to him. Bella telling him she's a vampire, they were going hunting, the crushing feeling and that was how he ended up laying on the forest floor. Looking around, he noticed Bella wasn't with him. Edward started walking around. It was so dark out, he couldn't see merely, inches in front of him. Deciding it was too dark to look for anyone, Edward sat down by a tree and fell back asleep.

Where Bella woke up was a completely different place. She was in some sort of a den, which was unusually warm. When she sat up, she noticed Jasper was lying, motionlessly, next to her.

"Jasper! Oh, Jasper no!"

"Jasper's fine, so far," a menacing voice said.

"James. What did you do to him?" Bella screamed.

"You missed it all, Bells. We got into a pretty good fight. He held on until the end. We both had a few scratches here and there. He was actually fighting fairly well, you know until I caught him off balance. I ran back to the trees, to catch my breath for a while. Jasper here must of thought I quit! Me, quitting! Ha! No, but when his back was turned I ran back, jumped on him, and started biting and scratching. He fell to the ground. Maybe from surprise, or defeat. I'm going to go with the defeat. I scratched him a bit more, making sure he was completely unconscious, and then took him here. Luckily, I found you again, lying there on the ground. That sight almost made me laugh."

"Where's Alice?" Bella demanded.

"The little psychic, got away. She's probably looking for the other one still."

"Edward! What did you do to him?"

"I didn't find him. Well I did, but I didn't have time to pick him up."

_Good_, thought Bella.

"Now, my only other thought is, what to do with the two of you." James said.

Bella stared at him with fearful eyes.

James laughed. "You actually fear me. Finally!"

"Never, I will never fear you! It's impossible. The only thing I care about is if you hurt one of the people I love. Then, if you do James, I will kill you."

Bella thought she saw fear flash in his eyes. Even if there was, it was gone in an instant.

"Well, your lucky for a bit. I'm going to go look for Alice, then we really will have a party."

James got up and walked out of the cave, putting a stone in front of the entrance, trapping Bella and Jasper inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok guy, sorry that chapter was kind of short. Did you like it? I hope so. Well once again, I'm at a loss of what to right next. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"Jasper wake up, Jasper please wake up," pleaded Bella. She had started panicking after James left, she couldn't show fear when he was there so now was her time to worry.

"Jasper, wake UP!"

"Hello, hello? Is anyone out here?"

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, where are you?"

"In the cave with the stone in front of it."

By this point, Bella was pounding on the stone trying to make Edward see where she was.

"How am I supposed to move this thing?" Edward asked.

"I don't know! If Jasper was awake we could move it no problem, because us vampires abilities are better than humans, no offense. But by myself, I don't know if I can!"

"Well maybe you can. Uh…what happened to Jasper?"

"I don't know, I think James hurt him pretty bad." Bella said.

"Who's James?"

Bella told Edward the whole story from beginning to end, not leaving one detail out.

"Why didn't you guys come look for me, and why does honey and water make you pass out?"

"Alice told me we would find you later, that it would be okay. I did look for you for a while, but then Alice heard Jasper yell and we ran after him. Honey and water is one of my… weaknesses. The smell is so sweet it just fills my senses and I…"

"Pass out," finished Edward.

Bella nodded, "We'd better figure out how to move this rock."

Edward started laughing, it started as just a chuckle but then it turned into a real laugh.

"What's so funny? I don't really think this is a laughing matter! I've been so worried that something would of happened to you and now your laughing?" Bella said, sounding exasperated.

"I just realized, or just remembered, that we are talking through a stone!"

This made Bella start to giggle too. In the midst of all the fright, they were laughing. After the laughs stopped, Bella felt so much better. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"So Edward, do you believe us now? That we really are vampires?" Bella asked nervously.

"After tonight, I could believe about anything."

"Oh, thank you so much Edward. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Now, all Bella wanted to do was to be with Edward, to be able to hold him and see him. The feeling of wanting Edward so bad turned into strength.

"Watch out, Edward, I'm going to move the rock," she said.

With all of her strength she could muster, she rolled the huge boulder out of the way.

Edward ran right into the cave and hugged her with all of his might. Bella hugged back, but all of her might was too much for Edward.

"Ouch! Vampires really are stronger than us humans."

Bella smiled, and leaned in to kiss him when…

"Oh isn't that sweet! I'm sorry I had to break up this little reunion."

"James!" Bella had almost completely forgotten about the trouble they were in.

"Yes, I'm back. What, did you forget about me Bella?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

It was no use lying to him, since he probably knew anyway.

James laughed, "And it seems you picked up a stray. Your little boyfriend isn't that cute. Is he a vampire too? Well I guess I could answer that question for myself but…"

"No I'm not, as a matter of fact." Edward interrupted.

"What did you say you filthy, little human?"

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

"Jasper! Jasper, are you okay?" Bella asked, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, where'd James go, that little…"

"I'm right here and the next person to interrupt me will be the first one to die." James answered.

"We'll interrupt you if we feel like it." Jasper shouted.

James started circling around Jasper and Jasper stood up and looked like he was ready to pounce.

"NO! Jasper, you don't have to do this, let's wait for Alice and then we'll all fight!" Bella screamed.

"Yes, let us do wait for Alice, more blood for me!" James said.

"Bella once he's gone we won't have to worry about him anymore! Let me just do this!" Jasper pleaded.

Bella looked into his eyes, she knew it probably was better if Jasper finished James off but if he died in the process Bella could never live with herself.

"Okay," was her reply.

Before Bella even said her last word, Jasper had pounced on James and the fight begun. James was a second too slow, allowing Jasper to land on his shoulders. James threw him off with incredible strength and Jasper landed against the cave wall. Shaking it off, Jasper ran back to James, picked him up and threw him against the wall also.

"That'll show him," muttered Jasper.

"Oh yeah?" James shouted, "What'll this show you?"

James ran back to Jasper and attempted to jump on his back but Jasper was quicker. He spun around to see James come flying at him and ducked, James smashed into the cave wall inches away from Bella.

"Well I guess that shows me I'm a better fighter than you!" Jasper yelled.

Out of anger, James picked Bella up and threw her at the wall next to Jasper. Luckily, Jasper caught her before she hit it. Now, Bella was infuriated. She ran full speed at James knocking him off of his feet. Taking the opportunity, Jasper ran over and bit James on the side of the neck. Bella was holding him down so Jasper could rip parts of skin off, and bite him a few more times. Blood was everywhere and Bella was amazed by how strong Edward was acting. He just stood by the wall they were sitting at, watching it all. After Jasper though he tore James apart enough, he quickly started gathering twigs and pine needles to start a fire.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. His voice sounded a little shaky.

"Starting a fire, Bella start rubbing some sticks together please."

Bella sat down and started rubbing two long sticks together.

"Why does he need to start a fire," whispered Edward.

"After you rip a vampire apart, the only way to really kill him, or her, is to burn the pieces." Bella replied.

"I see."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. You must think I'm some kind of monster or something." Bella sighed, "If you don't want to see me again, I can understand. It must be really hard to like someone like me."

"Not at all! Bella you are the most unique person I've ever met in my entire life. It's not hard at all because I know you are a good person, but being a vampire has to make you do some things you really don't want to."

"You have no idea." Bella replied.

"No, but really Bella, I didn't think moving to Forks would be better for us, like my mom said it would be. But after meeting you, I don't want to go away. I don't want to leave you Bella. I… I…love you."

"Oh, Edward I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her again but…

"Hey, are we ready to burn James up or what?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, of course," said Bella rolling her eyes.

Jasper gathered up the pieces of skin and threw them into the fire. The fire crackled and sparks flew up. The three of them sat there gazing at the burning pieces of James.

"Well at least were done with him now!"

"Alice!"

Bella stood up and gave her a huge hug. "I'm so glad you found us! I was so worried about you!"

"It wasn't that hard to find, I just tracked James scent. It was unusually easy to find, and soon enough I figured out you guys had his blood scattered everywhere, so that was why!" Alice said.

Bella laughed, but she wished that Jasper and Alice would leave so she could have her time with Edward.

"Uh, Jasper? Let's step outside for a minute or longer. We probably should respect Bella's wishes." Alice mumbled.

"Thank you," mouthed Bella.

"Alone at last." Edward said.

This time, he leaned into kiss her faster so he would be able to this time. The kiss was fiercer, but still had the same amount of love, and probably more. Edward's hands were going up and down Bella's back, pressing her closer to him. Bella pressed her lips harder on his; she never wanted to let go. But, she knew, that Edward was human and need oxygen still, so she let go and let him breathe. Edward took two deep breaths and kissed her again. This time, Bella pulled Edward closer to her. Edward took advantage of that and kissed her more, since he couldn't move anywhere else. Not like he ever wanted too. The moment was perfect, better than the night of the dance. After they had their share of kissing, Bella laid down by Edward on the cave floor. Edward had his arms around her, and they both laid there, gazing into each other's eyes. Bella decided she wanted a bit more, so she closed her eyes leaned in and… Pure bliss.

**A/N: Oooooo isn't that sweet! Well guys I hoped you loved this story. This chapter was one of the hardest to write. And now I'm sad it's over...okay moving on! My new story will be coming out shortly. Special thanks too Alexa Daley, Dancingpiggy, MaryAliceBrandonCullen, Gothic Girl 1122, Spirte007 and all the rest of you amazing people who read and reviewed! If you have any other suggestions on anyother chapters please tell me and I'll make it better. Oh yeah, and who all wants a Backwards _2?_ Thanks for reading my story! **

**Naomii Cullen**


End file.
